At present, rigid organic electroluminescent display panels (for example, OLED display panels) generally use glass adhesive as a packaging material, and are effectively packaged by laser sintering. Under the condition that the laser moving speed is constant, the energy absorbed by the package area is related to the laser energy and the laser running trajectory.
In actual production, a laser is used to irradiate the glass adhesive in the package area. At the corner of the OLED display panel, due to the influence of the laser running trajectory, the inner corner is more irradiated by the laser than the outer corner, where the pixels are most susceptible to burns. Under the lighting detection, referring to FIG. 1, the pixels on the corner emit light abnormally. Under a fluorescence microscope, referring to FIG. 2, the R/G/B excitation is weak. Under an ultraviolet microscope, referring to FIG. 3, the R/G/B color is normal, the vapor deposition is normal, but some of the post spacers (also called PS) are abnormal, which affects the quality of light emission. In addition, in actual production, after a large amount of laser energy instantaneously passes through the package area, the temperature gradient of the glass adhesive is large. This results in a large stress that directly affects the mechanical quality of the device.
Therefore, research on organic electroluminescent display panels needs to be further studied.